Le pouvoir d'une prière
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Dans un univers parmi tant d'autres, une jeune fille sans âge s'évertue à perpétuer à travers le temps l'héritage laissé par son peuple et ses amis. Et pour cela, elle prie, et priera jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Car tel est le devoir de Sara, Gardienne des Cristaux : protéger l'équilibre de son monde. [OS inspiré de l'univers des Final Fantasy]


Hellow :)

Je vous propose aujourd'hui un texte sans prétention aucune, sur l'univers des Final Fantasy. J'aime beaucoup cette saga de jeux vidéo et je connais à peu près tous les épisodes, si bien que je me suis mise à songer à ma propre vision de la saga. Fatalement, j'en suis venue à me demander à quoi ressemblerait mon Final Fantasy idéal, celui qui correspondrait à toutes mes attentes. C'est là que m'est venue l'idée de mon Final Fantasy n'à moi :3

Cependant, l'intrigue que j'ai imaginé est si longue que je pense ne jamais l'écrire. Toutefois, j'ai eu cette envie de raconter un bout de cette histoire, tout en rendant hommage à cette magnifique saga.

Je vous souhaite ainsi une très bonne lecture aux rares lecteurs qui passeront sur ce fandom. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, j'y répondrai avec grand plaisir ! :D

Bisous !

 **Crédits:** l'univers des Final Fantasy appartient à Square Enix.

 **Musiques d'inspiration :**  
* _Crystal Chamber_ \- Atlantis OST  
* _Final Fantasy Main Theme_  
* _The Last Goodbye_ \- Billy Boyd (pour le film Le Hobbit : La Bataille des Cinq Armées)

* * *

 **Fin d'un Chapitre**

Descendre les marches une à une.

Se laisser engloutir par les ténèbres.

D'une démarche calme et assurée, une petite fille qui semblait avoisiner la dizaine d'années se frayait un chemin dans ce temple abandonné. Ce qui paraissait pour des aventuriers aguerris un tunnel sans fin – voire un aller simple pour l'Enfer – n'était pour elle qu'un simple chemin vers son devoir sacré.

Un parcours si familier qu'elle pouvait aisément avancer sans lumière pour la guider à travers l'obscurité.

Prendre le chemin de gauche.

Longer la paroi pour éviter le gouffre qui se dessinait sur sa droite. Puis aller tout droit.

Son regard émeraude ignora les gravures inscrites à même la roche, préférant se concentrer pour tenter de distinguer son chemin. La chaleur étouffante de cet espace confiné ne lui était pas oppressante, bien au contraire. Toutefois, l'air se raréfiait à l'approche de son objectif, tandis que quelques mèches de sa frange éparse se collaient sur son front suintant.

Et elle continuait de marcher. Encore et toujours.

Avant de s'arrêter.

Une lueur rougeâtre déchirant faiblement la nuit. Etincelle de lumière emprisonnée derrière les contours d'une porte fermée.

Un sourire victorieux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Heureuse d'avoir trouvé l'objet de sa venue, la petite fille poussa de toutes ses forces l'immense porte de granit ciselée d'or qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore. Ses pupilles émeraude se rétrécirent par l'assaut de l'intense lumière rouge. Eblouie par cette lueur soudaine, elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les ouvrir avec précaution. Une fois habituée à la vive luminosité de la pièce, l'aventurière put distinguer avec précision la pièce où elle se trouvait.

Elle venait d'entrer dans un hall au plafond si haut qu'il lui était invisible, lui donnant la vertigineuse impression d'atteindre le ciel – pourtant si loin d'elle en cet instant. Plusieurs larges colonnes de granit noir soutenaient les alentours de cette pièce, alors que ses petits pas foulaient un sol dénué de toute poussière. Le bijou d'architecture de cet endroit reculé du monde n'était cependant qu'un détail devant le cœur de cette salle.

Un imposant Cristal du Feu trônait au centre de la pièce, attirant son regard ébloui. Cette impressionnante pierre lisse flottait dans les airs telle une flamme radieuse et conquérante, ignorant avec arrogance la gravité terrestre. Son éclat d'un rouge profond et cristallin teintait les sombres murs en milliers de scintillements carmins.

En-dessous du Cristal était érigé un piédestal encerclé par un brasier magique, ultime rempart contre les impudents qui oseraient s'approcher du Cristal à des fins personnelles ou maléfiques.

Ces mêmes flammes qui l'avaient laissé passer lors de sa première venue en ces lieux.

Ce même Cristal autrefois éteint et qu'elle avait éveillé par pur instinct, sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis.

Ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Du moins, elle faisait tout pour que cela le soit. Nulle amnésie ne viendrait effacer ce jour où elle avait commencé à prendre conscience de sa destinée.

 _Gardienne des Cristaux, m'entends-tu ?_

Perdue dans sa nostalgie douce-amère, la fillette porta son attention sur la voix d'outre-tombe qui avait éclos dans son esprit. Nullement troublée par ce son familier, elle lui répondit avec douceur :

« Je t'entends Mère. Je suis là. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, les pas lents de la jeune fille résonnèrent avec gravité dans l'immense salle, marquant d'un ton solennel sa venue. L'enfant s'avança sans crainte vers le piédestal, les flammes s'écartant à son passage pour lui ouvrir la voie. Une fois arrivée sous le Cristal, elle leva son regard vers l'objet céleste flottant au-dessus de son crâne. La chaleur incandescente provenant du Cristal l'irradiait avec bienveillance, réchauffant son cœur et son âme.

La voix qui murmurait en elle n'était que reconnaissance et apaisement, bien loin des gémissements mourants qu'elle avait autrefois perçus. Les paroles divines autrefois effrayantes pour l'enfant sans expérience qu'elle était lui apparaissaient désormais comme une conversation qu'elle prenait plaisir à continuer à chaque escale de son périple sans fin.

Tout en continuant de fixer pendant quelques instants le Cristal rayonnant au-dessus d'elle, son cœur s'accéléra d'anxiété. La moiteur de ses mains, son souffle court et sa gorge serrée trahissaient sa nervosité.

Sa prière devait à tout prix atteindre la divinité.

Même si elle y parvenait désormais avec une facilité déconcertante, elle continuait d'appréhender ce moment.

La déesse Mère serait-elle suffisamment rassurée par ses paroles pour continuer d'assurer l'équilibre de ce monde ?

Continuerait-elle à avoir foi en les Hommes, eux qui l'avaient pendant un temps oublié ? Continuerait-elle à avoir foi en _elle_ , la sœur jumelle du Parjure qui avait failli mener le monde à sa perte ?

Pourtant, Cornélia lui avait assuré qu'elle se faisait du mauvais sang pour rien. La planète avait pleinement confiance en sa foi et en la volonté des Hommes de respecter la nature. Sans compter qu'elle avait prouvé à la déesse son dévouement en restaurant, avec le soutien de ses amis, l'équilibre brisé par son frère.

Bien que rassurée par l'optimisme de sa partenaire, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de nervosité devant la charge qui lui incombait.

Après tout, l'équilibre de ce monde reposait sur ce dialogue entre elle et ces entités divines que représentaient les Cristaux.

Le Cristal flottant au-dessus d'elle était une représentation matérielle de la planète au même titre que ses congénères du Vent, de l'Eau, de la Terre, de la Glace, des Ténèbres et de la Lumière. Ces sept Cristaux représentaient l'équilibre physique et spirituel de la planète. Ils constituaient en quelque sorte le poumon visible du Monde.

Toutefois, la déesse qu'était la planète ne pouvait garder à elle seule cette harmonie. Eloignés du sol, les Cristaux n'étaient pas alimentés par la magie qui pulsait dans les entrailles de la planète. Loin de cette magie, ils pouvaient au fil des siècles s'éteindre et entraîner dans leur extinction la destruction du monde.

C'était en cela que la jeune fille intervenait, jeune Cristalide qu'elle était. Un être de pure magie conçu par la planète pour assurer ce que la déesse ne pouvait accomplir seule : alimenter les Cristaux en magie.

Une espèce désormais constituée de deux membres : Cornélia et elle.

Deux immortelles coincées pour l'éternité dans des corps d'enfants humains.

Toutefois, à l'heure actuelle, elle était la seule à pouvoir réussir le rite. Bien qu'elle soit guérie de sa folie passée, l'esprit de Cornélia demeurait à ce jour trop instable pour entrer en communion avec sérénité avec la planète.

Seule Sara pouvait accomplir cette importante tâche et porter le titre de Gardienne des Cristaux.

Tendue par la solennité de ses pensées, Sara se força à ralentir sa respiration et à ignorer la moiteur de ses paumes, vidant peu à peu son esprit de toute pensée parasite.

Se sentant désormais prête à entrer en communion avec le Cristal, la jeune fille s'agenouilla en coinçant les pans de sa robe kaki sous ses genoux. Elle coinça ensuite les quelques mèches rebelles de sa longue chevelure brune sous son cerceau blanc serti de lys. Une fois prête, elle joignit ses deux frêles mains avant de fermer les yeux et d'entamer sa prière.

En son esprit silencieux ne demeurait que des visions qu'elle convoyait vers le Cristal. Des images de champs en fleurs, le souvenir de badauds au sourire radieux ou la beauté d'un coucher de soleil observé sur le pont d'un aéronef. En elle résonnait la foi des habitants envers les Cristaux. En elle vibrait la reconnaissance des Humains envers la planète face aux récoltes foisonnantes et au cycle régulier des saisons.

Absorbée par sa tâche de messagère, son cœur s'accéléra d'allégresse lorsqu'elle entendit la déesse Mère la remercier face à ces images de félicité. Comme en écho avec les paroles de la divinité, le Cristal se mit à tournoyer rapidement sur lui-même en un claquement sec, faisant voleter sa chevelure châtain et sa robe kaki.

Stoïque malgré la tempête qui se déchaînait au-dessus d'elle, la Gardienne serra les dents pour rester concentrée sur ses souvenirs de voyage qu'elle envoyait vers le Cristal, et par la demande muette qui accompagnait ses images.

 _Faites que le monde continue de prospérer._

Grâce à sa prière, la lueur rougeâtre du Cristal pulsa vivement avant de s'illuminer, alimentée par la vapeur cristalline qui émanait du corps de la Gardienne. Sara grimaça de douleur par l'extirpation soudaine de sa magie. Bien que son corps se mette à trembler par l'effort, l'immortelle tint bon, enserrant ses doigts pour endiguer cette désagréable sensation d'arrachement.

Transportée par cette transe douloureuse, l'esprit de Sara effleura soudainement bien plus que le cœur de la planète.

Elle ne sentit plus le souffle brûlant procuré par le tournoiement du Cristal, ni la chaleur des flammes dansant autour d'elle, ni même les propres battements de son cœur.

Elle était devenue un fantôme happé par le Néant.

Décontenancée par cette perte de repères corporels, Sara n'eut cependant le temps de s'y attarder qu'elle fut envahie par des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Cela était indescriptible.

Des présences invisibles mais à la fois ancrées dans son esprit. Un instant d'éternité concentré sur une fraction de secondes. De multiples destinées issus de divers espace-temps convergeaient vers elle, s'entrechoquaient, fusionnaient avant de se dissoudre en poussière incandescente.

Il y avait de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la peine, de la joie. Des héros et des monstres. Des pirates. Un voleur amoureux d'une princesse. Des gardiens d'invokeur. Des rêves ayant pris forme humaine. Un Roi élu par les Dieux au funeste destin. Des guerriers bénis par le pouvoir sacré des Cristaux. Un chevalier à la recherche de rédemption. Des anonymes et des personnes de sang royal se rebellant contre un régime tyrannique. Une planète sous la menace d'un météore. Une compression temporelle opérée par une puissante sorcière. Des maudits bravant leur destin funeste.

La Gardienne devenait en un bref instant un être omniscient, spectatrice muette de leurs émois et de leur courage. Ces bribes d'histoires se dessinaient fugacement sous ses yeux troublés par l'immensité de cet océan d'univers. Elle se sentit écrasée par cette infinité de destins et de mondes qui s'ouvrait à elle. Devant tant de grandeur, tant de sentiments ne lui appartenant pas, Sara se sentit perdre pied. Sa propre conscience commençait à lui échapper, comme si elle commençait à devenir une divinité sans nom, sans histoire, sans identité.

Alors que l'immortelle s'égarait peu à peu dans ce Néant étoilé, elle fut soudainement ramenée dans sa propre réalité. Ses sens endoloris s'éveillèrent brutalement, l'extirpant de sa noyade psychique. Elle sentit à nouveau son corps, elle reconnut ses propres pensées. Elle perçut la tempête générée par le Cristal, le crépitement des flammes, la chaleur procurée par la lumière cristalline. Sara respira bruyamment, comme si elle avait été trop longtemps privée d'air.

Sonnée par l'expérience sensorielle qu'elle venait d'éprouver, elle entendit le Cristal s'arrêter de tournoyer, plongeant lentement la salle dans un lourd silence.

Comprenant que le rite touchait à sa fin, Sara se détendit et relâcha la pression en un soufflement aigu. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle s'autorisa à terminer sa prière, laissant ses mains ballantes se poser sur ses genoux. Le souffle haletant, elle leva ses yeux vers le Cristal pour constater avec soulagement que son rayonnement était plus vif que jamais.

Malgré sa fatigue émotionnelle, elle put toutefois déceler avec bonheur la voix bienveillante de la planète lui murmurer sa gratitude.

 _Merci à toi Gardienne. Continue de veiller sur ce monde._

* * *

« Elle est en retard ! »

Le chocobo regarda son interlocutrice sans rien dire. Cette dernière faisait les cent pas devant l'entrée d'une grotte nichée au cœur d'une chaîne de volcans endormis. Son regard gris dissimulé sous sa frange fixait avec anxiété cet endroit, espérant discerner prochainement la frêle silhouette de son amie.

Et ce n'était certainement pas l'odeur de soufre ni la chaleur oppressante qui allaient la rassurer, bien au contraire. La déesse devait être cinglée pour avoir érigé les Cristaux en des lieux aussi reculés et dangereux. La jeune fille ne pouvait même pas apercevoir le soleil tant le ciel était chargé de nuages pourpres. Sa robe d'ordinaire crème sertie de noir était devenue aussi carmin que la poussière qui fouettait sa peau.

Agacée par le silence de son compagnon, la fillette ajusta une énième fois son panama noir pour le centrer sur ses courts cheveux de couleur craie. Boko pourrait au moins lui répondre, elle allait mourir à petit peu si personne ne partageait ses craintes.

Un instant d'éternité passa avant qu'elle ne se fige, sidérée par ses propres pensées. Elle finit par ricaner bruyamment face à sa stupidité. Evidemment que Boko ne pouvait rien lui répondre. C'était juste un gros poulet qu'elle avait baptisé Boko alors qu'il devait s'agir du treizième Boko qu'elle possédait dans toute sa longue vie.

Toutefois, ce rire spontané s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, la cause première de son inquiétude n'étant pas encore sortie de la grotte dans laquelle elle était entrée. Bien qu'elle tentait de se convaincre que rien ne pouvait lui arriver – Sara était après tout experte en magie noire et blanche – elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelques remords.

Elle aurait peut-être dû l'accompagner au lieu de monter la garde devant la grotte. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait venir par pur hasard dans ce coin paumé de la chaîne de volcans la plus escarpée du continent. Les humains n'avaient connaissance que de trois cristaux, ils ne pouvaient décemment concevoir que les autres étaient dissimulés plusieurs mètres sous terre. Même elle trouvait cette idée stupide.

Et puis, Boko pouvait bien monter la garde à lui tout seul. Avec ses pattes aux griffes aussi perçantes que du mithril et son bec pouvant aisément découper du métal, l'immortelle était persuadée que le chocobo ferait un parfait garde du corps. Il protègerait sans peine l'entrée de la grotte cristalline contre les quelques éventuels curieux qui oseraient braver les dangers volcaniques et la chaleur écrasante.

Convaincue du bien-fondé de sa pensée – et très inquiète de ne pas voir son amie donner signe de vie – elle intima gravement à Boko :

« Boko XIII, tu montes la garde, je vais la chercher !

— Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'un chocobo peut monter une garde ? » répondit derrière elle une voix amusée qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

L'interpellée se retourna, son visage enfantin illuminé par la joie de revoir son amie sortie des entrailles de la grotte. Laissant exploser son soulagement, elle se jeta dans ses bras en s'écriant :

« J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue !

— Je ne pourrai jamais me perdre dans les grottes renfermant les Cristaux Cornélia, tu sais bien.

— Oui oui je sais, c'est dans nos gênes, et patati et patata. J'ai suffisamment entendu tout le discours métaphysique sur notre conception magique pour éviter que tu me l'infliges davantage » maugréa l'immortelle en donnant à Sara une tape sur le front pour la dissuader de lui expliquer une nouvelle fois leurs origines – monologue qu'elle jugeait parfaitement rébarbatif. Tandis qu'elle ajustait une nouvelle fois son chapeau, elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant le sourire moqueur de son amie.

Suspicieuse, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui demander une quelconque explication que la brune rétorqua, malicieuse :

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as sorti ce discours en premier pour me permettre de retrouver la mémoire. Donc je ne fais que répéter ce que _tu_ m'as enseigné ! »

Cornélia voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer aussitôt, prise sur le fait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Non.

En fait, elle avait parfaitement raison.

Mais elle se garderait bien de le lui avouer, cela lui ferait trop plaisir.

Alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue pour exprimer son agacement, Sara échappa un rire, amusée par la moue boudeuse de son amie à la peau aussi pâle que la lune.

Les couinements intempestifs du chocobo vinrent couper court à leur échange animé. Voyant que leur monture s'ébrouait avec insistance, Sara s'approcha près de lui et caressa son cou recouvert par un doux pelage jaune :

« Mais oui Boko XIII, on s'en va. Tu ne supportes pas la chaleur, je sais. »

Apaisé par ce contact, le chocobo se détendit avant de se stabiliser pour accueillir sur son dos ses deux maîtresses. Se rendant compte avec effarement que Boko devait certainement souffrir de la chaleur à cause de son épais pelage, le cœur de Cornélia se serra de chagrin. Prise de compassion pour leur pauvre monture, la Cristalide rejoignit Sara et enserra le cou du chocobo en balbutiant moult regrets :

« Promis Boko, je ne crierai plus sur toi ! Tu es si courageux ! »

Face à cet élan abusif de tendresse envers un animal, le sourire attendri de Sara s'élargit. Autrefois, cette scène lui aurait paru étrange, voire dérangeante. Cependant, elle s'était habituée aux brusques sauts d'humeur de son amie – dernières traces de son esprit fragilisé par sa folie passée. Elle avait même fini par apprécier son caractère fantasque qui égayait considérablement leur voyage sans fin.

Sara fut extirpée de ses pensées affectueuses lorsque Cornélia lui demanda, curieuse :

« Tu veux aller où maintenant ? »

Son amie fronça des sourcils tout en se mettant à réfléchir intensément. Le souci de l'éternité était la multitude de chemins qui se dessinait devant elles. Le temps ne jouait pas contre les Cristalides. Elles pouvaient tout accomplir sans restriction aucune – hormis celles d'accomplir leur devoir de Gardiennes. Mais cette infinité de possibilités persistait à la dérouter, la laissant souvent perdue sur la voie à entreprendre.

« Je ne sais pas trop, finit-elle par avouer en soupirant. Cependant, cela n'atténua pas l'enthousiasme de son amie puisque cette dernière lui proposa avec un large sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux d'or lui suppliant d'accéder à sa requête :

— Allons à Endgain ! »

La Gardienne haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de répondre à son sourire en songeant aux motivations de son amie. Endgain était la cité réputée pour abriter toutes les guildes du continent. Et qui dit guildes dit contrats de chasse et quêtes d'objets mystiques. La parfaite occasion pour allier voyage et bonne rémunération.

Cornélia n'avait pas besoin de la supplier davantage. La simple évocation de cette cité ranimait en Sara la flamme de l'aventure.

L'envie de parcourir cette planète qui ne cessera jamais de l'émerveiller.

Traverser de nombreux paysages et affronter des monstres qui évoluaient au fil des âges, ne lui laissant aucun goût amer de routine.

Excitée par la proposition alléchante de son amie, Sara approuva vivement son choix :

« Oui ! J'ai bien envie de me frotter à un béhémoth ! Dans mes souvenirs, leur viande est très juteuse.

— Allons Sara, voyons plus grand ! Cette fois, on se fait un roi béhémoth ! »

Alors qu'elles imaginaient de manière extatique leur prochaine chasse, Cornélia libéra soudainement sa magie. Un pentacle blanc se dessina sous leurs pieds et les enveloppa d'une vive lueur très brève. Un simple battement de cils et elles furent transportées loin de la chaleur étouffante des volcans.

Une douce brise vint accueillir les deux voyageuses et leur monture, rafraîchissant leurs peaux brûlantes. Surprise de sentir l'herbe tendre sous ses pieds, Sara regarda autour d'elle et ne vit qu'une vaste étendue verdoyante où broutaient quelques monstres sauvages. Derrière la jeune fille, la chaîne de volcans où elles se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant lui paraissait désormais insignifiante. Etonnée de ne pas se trouver devant l'entrée de la cité, elle demanda à Cornélia, intriguée :

« Je croyais que tu voulais aller à Endgain ?

— C'est toujours le cas ! Mais vu que tu aimes voyager, c'est plus marrant si on y va à dos de chocobo, pas vrai ? »

Déboussolée par sa réponse, la Gardienne écarquilla les yeux. Cette remarque ne pouvait être innocente, cela était impossible. Devant l'insistance de son regard, Sara comprit une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait sous-estimé les talents d'analyse de son amie. Cornélia avait ainsi remarqué la tristesse passagère de son regard lorsqu'elle songeait à son passé. Un passé où elle s'appelait Naïlis, petite fille amnésique se croyant humaine qui vivait avec ses précieux amis de nombreuses aventures.

Le temps et la mortalité avaient depuis longtemps fait diverger leurs chemins du sien, mais les années précieuses passées en leur compagnie étaient à jamais gravés en sa mémoire.

Elle pouvait aisément se rappeler de la digne prestance de leur Capitaine Drake, du doux sourire de Lizzie, du regard espiègle de Yew, de la forte voix de Cid, ou de la puissance de Shuye. Leurs visages étaient encore si visibles dans son esprit qu'elle se remémorait chaque trait avec précision. Leurs présences en son cœur étaient si intenses qu'elle avait souvent l'impression de les voir en face d'elle, prêts à en découdre sur une course improvisée à dos de chocobo.

Un simple regard vers le ciel lui suffisait pour apercevoir tel un mirage l'imposant aéronef construit par Cid, l'Enterprise, disparaissant entre deux nuages en un éclair.

Elle pouvait encore entendre avec bonheur une énième dispute entre Lizzie et Yew, le rire tonitruant de Cid ou les regards protecteurs de Drake et Shuye.

Cependant, ces souvenirs étaient à double tranchant. Leurs visages ravivaient en elle une cicatrice qui ne se refermerait jamais, une fatalité qui transperçait sans vergogne son âme blessée.

Ils n'étaient plus à ses côtés depuis longtemps.

Oh, comme elle regrettait avec amertume ces jours d'innocence où elle ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à profiter de sa famille d'adoption.

Comme elle regrettait sa candeur passée, cette même candeur qui fut brisée dès lors qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire. L'annonce de son immortalité avait jeté un glas sur l'existence de ses amis qu'elle avait toujours cru invincibles. Un jour, ils ne seraient plus. Elle avait eu peur, si peur de cette solitude. Cela lui avait semblé si froid, si dur, si injuste.

Son cœur se comprima par la peine que lui procurait ce sombre souvenir. Savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus à ses côtés était toujours aussi douloureux, peu importe les années qui s'écoulaient.

Cependant, ce spectre du passé s'effaça pour laisser place à Cornélia assise sur le dos de Boko, lui tendant la main avec gentillesse.

Devant cette simple vision, l'amertume de Sara s'évanouit comme par enchantement. Son cœur bondit d'allégresse en voyant sa chère amie venir à son secours – comme toujours. Par cette main tendue, elle lui promettait de l'amener vers un meilleur lendemain, elle lui jurait de toujours rester à ses côtés.

N'étaient-elles pas deux Cristalides après tout ? Deux immortelles promises au même destin ?

Sara fixa longuement cette main tendue avant de la saisir, comme poussée par les fantômes de ses défunts amis. Son chagrin s'évanouit, laissant place à une résolution nouvelle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser piéger par la mélancolie des jours passés. Ses amis n'auraient jamais souhaité qu'elle se laisse entraîner dans les ténèbres du désespoir.

Ils avaient sauvé ce monde ensemble. Elle se devait de continuer à le préserver, pour que leur combat passé ne soit pas vain.

Motivée par cette simple pensée, Sara grimpa sur le dos de Boko en se mettant devant Cornélia. Elle se retourna brièvement vers son amie en la remerciant silencieusement, le regard ému, avant de prendre les rênes et de taper les flancs de sa monture pour le faire avancer.

Emportées par l'élan du chocobo, elles partirent légèrement en arrière. Cornélia enserra Sara à la taille pour ne pas tomber, tandis que son autre main valide maintenait son chapeau sur son crâne pour ne pas le perdre.

Une fois habituées aux pas rapides de Boko, les deux magiciennes s'abaissèrent pour apprécier la vitesse de leur course effrénée à travers la lande verdoyante. Devant elles s'étendait un paysage de verdure étincelant où pointait à l'horizon une cité cosmopolite. Le bleu radieux du ciel réchauffait leurs visages de porcelaine, tandis que la brise printanière fouettaient allègrement leurs visages et faisaient voleter leurs chevelures.

Secouées par cette vive course, les deux magiciennes crièrent d'allégresse, emportées par la merveilleuse sensation de liberté qui les étreignait. Si l'éternité leur ouvrait une infinité de chemins, elles n'avaient qu'à tous les emprunter.

Fermement accrochée aux rênes du chocobo, l'esprit de Sara s'émerveilla devant ce paysage à la fois si simple et si beau. Le monde ne lui avait jamais paru aussi magnifique. Ce qui était autrefois un spectacle de désolation était désormais baigné dans la lumière générée par l'équilibre des Cristaux.

Elle en était à nouveau pleinement convaincue : tant qu'elle continuerait d'adresser ses prières aux Cristaux, le soleil brillerait sur le continent de Gaïa.

Tant que Cornélia resterait à ses côtés, l'éternité ne lui apparaîtrait plus comme une nuit sans fin.

Tant que le souvenir de ses précieux amis resterait gravé dans son cœur, elle continuerait à avoir foi en l'avenir et à perpétuer la promesse qu'elle leur avait faite de leur vivant.

Protéger ce monde.

* * *

 _Drake._

 _Lizzie._

 _Yew._

 _Cid._

 _Shuye._

 _A chaque instant de ma longue vie, vous demeurez dans ma mémoire. Les premières années ont été dures sans vous, j'ai beaucoup souffert de ma solitude. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur du lendemain. Car je sais que vous n'auriez pas souhaité que je m'apitoie sur mon sort alors que j'ai tant de choses à accomplir pour protéger ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus._

 _Grâce à vous tous, je sais qui je suis désormais, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante._

 _Et puis, même si la route me paraît longue sans vous, je ne suis pas seule. Cornélia est avec moi après tout. Et, d'une certaine façon, vous tous aussi._

 _Je ne laisserai pas ce monde vous oublier. Je ferai en sorte que les habitants de Gaïa se souviennent de notre aventure pour restaurer l'équilibre de la planète. Vos noms deviendront des légendes, j'en fais le serment._

 _C'est comme tu me l'avais dit, Capitaine._

 _« Tant que les souvenirs demeurent, jamais les êtres aimés ne meurent. »_

 **Début d'une Aventure sans Fin**


End file.
